No Envies (不羡)
by AirinaNatsu-chan
Summary: Dunia hanya membutuhkan satu matahari. Namun ketika langit memiliki dua matahari, haruskah salah satunya ditembak jatuh? Akankah Legenda Bintang Kembar kembali terulang? Hanya karena rasa iri, perlukah pertumpahan darah terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya?/ Warning: Fem!WWX


**Disclaimer: ****Mo Dao Zu Shi/魔道祖师 belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu/墨香铜臭. However, this story purely of my deepest mind and I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Rate: **M

**Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family****, Romance.**

**Warning: Fem!WWX, gender switch, semi!AU, semi!OOC, etc.**

**No Envies/不羡**

**Presented by**

**AirinaNatsu-chan**

* * *

Wei WuXian menyesap pelan teh hangatnya, sore ini. Tangan kanannya membalikkan halaman buku novel yang tengah dia baca. Angin bersemilir lembut, menerpa kulitnya yang halus, dan memberikan sensasi dingin sekaligus hangat di akhir musim gugur.

Untuk beberapa saat Wei WuXian tersenyum kecil dengan cerita yang dibacanya. Sebenarnya Wei WuXian bukanlah tipe orang yang gemar membaca. Selama dirinya menempuh pendidikan, nyaris tidak pernah sekali pun kedua tangannya yang berjari lentik menyentuh buku-buku pelajarannya, meski anehnya dia lulus dengan nilai tertinggi.

Mungkin kemarin ada arwah kutu buku merasuki tubuhnya dan membuatnya membeli buku yang dipegangnya sekarang. Kalau tidak, mengapa Wei WuXian harus repot-repot mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangnya demi sebuah buku fiksi? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, buku bacaannya ini cukup menarik. Hanya dengan melihat _blurb_-nya saja, Wei WuXian yakin akan ada banyak orang yang tertarik untuk membelinya.

Tanpa Wei WuXian sadari, matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Tirai berbintang mulai menutupi bumi, gelap gulita tetapi cantik bagaikan laut hitam penuh mutiara.

"Astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku membaca novel ini?" gumamnya pelan kala melihat langit. Menandai halaman terakhir yang dibacanya, Wei WuXian membawa masuk novel beserta cangkir teh yang kosong.

"Baru kali ini aku lupa waktu hanya karena cerita fiksi," ringisnya sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Usai meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke bak cucian, Wei WuXian langsung memasuki kamarnya. Toh, besok dia libur seharian. Jadi, malam ini dia benar-benar bisa bersantai.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi canduku, HanGuang-Jun," kekehnya merdu. Menyebut nama karakter favoritnya dalam novel tersebut dengan suara penuh pujaan.

"Seandainya ada lelaki seperti HanGuang-Jun, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukanku," ujarnya riang, masih bermonolog.

Wei WuXian membuka kembali bukunya dan membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah sesuai dengan suasana yang tercipta dalam novel tersebut. Beberapa kali dirinya menggertakkan gigi akibat kesal ataupun menarik beberapa lembar tisu karena adegan yang menyayat hati. Wei WuXian sangat ekspresif. Gadis itu baru saja sampai di halaman tengah novel ketika rasa kantuk mulai bergelayut di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aish ... padahal aku ingin menghabiskannya malam ini juga," gerutunya sebal seraya menguap. Gadis itu mengerang, menutup novelnya, dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, jauh dari jam tidurnya. "Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkannya besok saja. Padahal hanya membaca novel tapi terasa melelahkan," gumamnya sebelum jatuh ke dunia mimpi. Diam-diam Wei WuXian berharap HanGuang-Jun akan datang ke mimpinya. Dia benar-benar mengagumi karakter itu.

"HanGuang-Jun ... aku mencintaimu," igaunya tanpa sadar.

Di luar, bulan purnama bersinar terang. Cahaya keperakannya menembus jendela bertirai putih tipis di kamar Wei WuXian. Suara burung hantu mengisi kesunyian malam, namun dengan cepat suara itu hilang ketika burung hantu tersebut mendadak pergi bersamaan dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan melesat masuk ke dalam kamar Wei WuXian, menyentuh novel milik gadis itu dan menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran halus yang berkilau indah di antara kegelapan.

"_Selamat datang, Wei WuXian._"

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

**你好****!**

**Bagaimana awalannya? Menarik atau tidak?**

**Ini adalah fanfic MDZS pertama yang aku buat, kuharap tidak sehancur yang kubayangkan XD**

**Ah, seperti yang aku tuliskan di bagian peringatan, karakter Wei WuXian dalam cerita ini aku ubah menjadi perempuan alias _gender switch_. Meskipun begitu aku berusaha tidak mengubah sifat-sifatnya yang jahil, humoris, dan lain-lain, walau aku yakin itu cukup sulit mengingat aku sendiri bukan orang yang humoris. Bagi yang sudah membaca novelnya pasti paham dengan sifat WWX yang _absurd_ XD**

**Silakan berkomentar di kotak _review_! Apa** **pun yang ingin kalian katakan, tulis saja. Aku akan menerimanya:)**

**Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya!**

**Pulau Kapuk, 01 Januari 2020.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Lyra Xaviera.**


End file.
